


Sleepless in Berlin

by ninamalfoy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Per can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in Berlin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Schlaflos in Berlin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/101697) by [ninamalfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy). 



> First posted on LJ on June 19th, 2006.
> 
> Not true in the least bit. I'm just borrowing their public persona to play.

He's still so damned hyper. And he would love to phone his father again, but it's already after 1 am, and his parents need their sleep. Per sighs. It's actually too bright in his room, too, he didn't pull the stores shut all the way because he had opened the window before.

He has to talk with someone. Somehow. The others will all be sleeping surely. But then, it really isn't that late. Is it? Per throws the blanket off and gets up from the bed. He's wearing only a Hanover t-shirt and the old green boxer shorts. The ones with the loose waistband. His favorite undies. He stretches, balancing on his toetips.

Christoph is in the diagonally opposite room. And as far as Per knows him, he won't be mad at him when he wakes him up. He's a nice guy and they get on well. Per's glad about that. The communication works, and so does the inner defense. Per has only a few friends, actually only a handful. He's not very overtrustful. But Metze seems to be okay. No, he's actually more than just okay.

Yes, Metze wouldn't be mad when he'll knock on the door now. He only wants five minutes. Talk some. And Metze would listen to him, like he does, the warm brown eyes focussed on him, taking him seriously. Maybe he'd even be smiling, the white teeth lightning up, and a warm hand would land on Per's thigh, and -

No. Per rubs his eyes, sighing. No. Metze's just a buddy in the team, a good one, but nothing more than that. And he'll be able to calm Per down with just some words, and Per will be able to sleep. Without disturbing dreams.

The carpet in the hall feels silken under his feet. He pads towards Metze's door and hesitates. Maybe he's sleeping, maybe it's a stupid idea to wake him up, maybe he'll be mad, maybe -

Soft music starts. So Metze's not yet sleeping and Per can disturb him readily. What's still keeping him? He knocks softly on the door.

"Come in!"

Per opens the door, looks into the room. Only the bedside light is on, and Metze's bent over the table, in trainers and nothing else.

"Ehm, hello."

Metze turns, and the suprised mien on his face makes place for a smile. "Hello, Per."

Per nods. "Am I disturbing?"

Metze hesitates. Too long, and Per says, "Sorry, I -"

"You couldn't sleep, could you?", Metze says with a smile and he closes his laptop. He raises a hand, combing through his hair and leans against the table. "I know that feeling."

Per closes the door behind him and advances one, two steps into the room. "Yes, I... just have to talk."

Metze points toward his bed. "Here, sit down. Do you want something to drink?"

Per shakes his head. Metze's bed is still freshly made from this morning. He scratches the coverlet's pattern. "Nah."

Metze pours for himself from a water bottle. With the glass in the hand he sits down next to Per. "So. What's up?"

Per sighs. "A mess." He fingers his shirt's end. "Is it always like that?"

Metze shrugs. "Sometimes. You get used to it."

Per nods. "Yeah, last year, that... that was okay. It was something special, sure, but not that..."

"Extreme, no? That's just what World Cups are about," Metze says, smiling. He nudges Per, and Per grins back.

"Yeah, damned extreme. I just hope that I'll survive it."

"That you will, Per," and Metze's hand is in his neck - so _warm_ \- and Per almost shrinks back, but only almost. He hangs his head and hopes that Metze doesn't notice his red ears. "Okay," he says, almost a whisper, and just in this moment the door is opened.

"Metze - oh, sorry. Am I disturbing?"

Basti. Kelly. And Metze's hand slips from his neck, strokes over his back and then Metze's getting up. "Nah, Kehli. Per just couldn't get to sleep."

"Oh, I see." Kelly smiles at him and Per knows he's as red as a tomato now.

"Yes, ehm. Thanks. I'll be going," he says, almost a stutter, and gets up. Awkwardly. Metze stops him with a hand on his arm.

"Can you sleep now?" he asks, and Per has to swallow. Too close. He just nods and goes past Kelly to the door. "Good night," and their answer gets swallowed by the door.

Back in his room again, he plops down on the bed. He can't sleep. Still. And he feels a whole lot more lonely.

Because Metze has already got somebody.


End file.
